No Time for Me to be a Teenager
by AllAmericanPunk5
Summary: hmmm... It's about Ginny in her 6th year, alot of crazy stuff happensP
1. In The Rain

Discliamer-J/K OWN EVERY SINGLE RECONIZABLE PERSON IN THE FF and the song used in chapter one belongs to The Ataris from thier End is Forever album  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Title-No Time for Me to be a Teenager  
  
Author-Lindsey ((a.k.a me, a.k.a AllAmericanPunk5))  
  
Pairings-GW/HP GW/OC  
  
Spoilers-no, none that I can think of anyways  
  
Rating-PG  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- In The Rain  
  
A young red-headed girl walked down, along a empty street, wondering about her life. As she thought about her up coming year at Hogwarts, it began to rain. Her flaming red hair started to stick to her face, infront of her forrest green eyes. Rain, she loved the rain, the smell, the taste, even the feel when it fell on her face ( haha the rhymes ). The red-head started spinning in the rain, when she noticed a bright light in the distance, a light growing brighter and brighter by the second. Then without warning the young child fainted  
  
The time has come to say goodbye  
  
To all our past regrets. I'm sorry to inform you  
  
But I doubt you'll really understand.  
  
Friendships aren't built on false promises  
  
I've failed without defeat.  
  
In this game of disrespect  
  
I'm a victim - a small town tragedy.  
  
Here's the difference between you and I  
  
I'll tell the truth and count my blessings  
  
So thanks for all you've done  
  
But I won't let you get the best of me.  
  
You think I'm just a kid but  
  
You don't freakin' get it.  
  
I'm strong in my convictions  
  
And don't you forget it.  
  
So many things are left unsiad  
  
But I won't waste my time  
  
For us to go our separate ways  
  
I hope you miss me when I'm gone.  
  
Friendships aren't built on false promises.  
  
I've failed without defeat.  
  
In this game of disrespect  
  
I'm a victim of small town rivalry.  
  
Farewell to all my friends  
  
With self respect intact.  
  
Nothing will last forever  
  
Never looking back.  
  
EnD Is forEVEr.  
  
~~  
  
Vrigina Molly Weasley sat straight up in bed with a throbbing headache, and no memories of the night before, she got out of bed in search of a clean out-fit, and unaware of a young boy with sliked back, blond hair sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Finally she decided on a shirt she was sure that one of her friend left at her house, it was black and had pink writting, which read: Mommy's Little Monster, and she wore a black mini skirt. After changing in her room, Ginny turned and came face - to - face with a opened eyed boy. The boy's gorgoues blue eyes went prefectly with his sliver blond hair.  
  
"Terry"Ginny began slightly clam "what in hell are you doing here, if Ron would catch you, he would most likely kill ya"she finished not very calm anymore.  
  
"but, I slept in a chair and not in your bed"the blond said smiling  
  
"what are you doing here"the red-head asked calming down a bit.  
  
"I brought you home from the party. Well you left alone and I found you past out on the sidewalk"Terry explained  
  
"what party"Ginny asked completely confused  
  
"you mustin have known the punch was spiked, huh"Terry laughed  
  
"keep your voice down"Ginny snapped at her boyfriend  
  
"Stephanie's party"Terry said ingnoring Ginny snap at him  
  
"I forgot that git had a party"Ginny said lying back on her bed. Remembering how much of the punch she had drank.  
  
"how did you get in the house"Ginny asked  
  
"your mum"Terry answered simply  
  
"is she the only one that knows your here"Ginny asked  
  
"okay Gina, I understand that your worried about your brother catching me... but come on I'm 16 now and have been working out. He can't beat me up anymore"Terry smiled  
  
"your an idiot"Ginny said sitting up and slapping the back of his head  
  
"okay first of all... OUCH. And why am I an idiot"Terry asked placing his hand on the back of his head.  
  
"okay frist of all... don't be a baby"Ginny mocked. "and becuase he's a proper wizard, which means he don't have to hit you... he can hex you" she added  
  
"so"Terry muttered still holding his head  
  
"Ginny, dear time for breakfest. Terry you should be getting home too"a kind voice said from Ginny's bedroom door  
  
"alrighty, mum. You heard her ya twit, get home"Ginny joked. Terry stood up and gave Ginny a hug, Then looked at Mrs. Weasley, and hugged her too. Smiling, Terry then climbed out of Ginny's window. Mrs. Weasley was really the only one besides Ginny's friends that didn't mind her and Terry going out, of course most of the people didn't agree becuase he is a Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny went downstairs to eat, not many people lived in the Weasley hosehold now, just Ginny, her older brother Ron, and her mother and father. She can't stand living in the house, since Fred and George moved out it's been very dull and boring. Ron was already piling food onto his plate when Ginny walked in.  
  
"Ron, can you fit more food on your plate"Ginny asked in disgust  
  
"can't you be wearing more clothes"Ron asked  
  
"there not mine"Ginny said through clenched teeth  
  
"so... was 'he' up there"Ron asked before shoving a spoon full of food into his mouth  
  
"what if he was"Ginny asked  
  
"what do you see in him"asked Ron  
  
"he's nice, sweet, and he loves me"Ginny said getting a bit mad  
  
"he don't love you, Gin"Ron said  
  
"how do you know"Ginny asked getting more mad  
  
"becuase he's a Malfoy"Ron answered  
  
"I don't see him as a Malfoy, Ron.. I see him as Terry, who he really is"Ginny said storming out of the kitchen and upstairs. She flung herself into her room and onto her bed.  
  
"I can't stand him sometimes"Ginny said has she began to cry  
  
"All of them!All they see is 'Ginny their younger sister' why can't they just see me as 'Ginny' just Ginny"she whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Ginny woke up around 2 in the morning, she coudn't get back to sleep so decided to go for a walk. The moon could hardly be seen, the stars seemed brighter then usual and there seemed to be more of them. It reminded her of what Stephanie told her in her 3rd year, Everytime another light appears in the night sky... is from another soul leaving another body. Ginny began to feel as if she's done this thing before, the night seemed familar. The she saw a light. Frighten she jumped and hid in a near bush. She remained in the bush for some time. Then she heard a kind voice  
  
"Gin, I know that was you" it said  
  
"oh thank God it's you Terry"Ginny sighed climbing out of the bush and hugging the blond outside.   
  
"you still have that piece of crap"Ginny asked noticing his maroon red Moped behind him.  
  
"of course"Terry replied  
  
"it's a piece of crap"Ginny stated  
  
"ouch"Terry laughed  
  
"dweeb"Ginny laughed with him  
  
"you've been hanging with, Stephanie to much"Terry sighed shaking his head  
  
Ginny curled her lip and pretended to cry.  
  
"it's pretty late, want me to take you home"Terry asked ignoring Ginny's fake sobs  
  
"alright, you can take me home on your piece of crap"Ginny giggled before climbing on the Moped behind Terry. 


	2. Fred and George

Discliamer-J/K OWN EVERY SINGLE RECONIZABLE PERSON IN THE FF  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Title-No Time for Me to be a Teenager  
  
Author-Lindsey ((a.k.a me, a.k.a AllAmericanPunk5))  
  
Pairings-GW/HP GW/OC  
  
Spoilers-no, none that I can think of anyways  
  
Rating-PG  
  
Chapter 2- Fred and George  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Terry pulled up to the front door on The Burrow. Ginny let Terry get off before she did. They stood there watching each other be before Terry spoke.  
  
"well, I should get back to Draco's place and you should get to bed"Terry smiled  
  
"yeah your right, if Ron would wake up and see us out here he'de be ticked"laughed Ginny  
  
"yeah, good night then"he said then he pulled Ginny close to him and they kissed. Terry loved the way Ginny tasted, it was a mixure of strawberries and cherries. Ginny loved the way Terry felt, he was soft and gentle. They pulled away and Terry got back on his Moped and drove away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat awake on her bed that morning, well afternoon. Then there was knock at her bedroom door.  
  
"Go away, Ron"she shouted  
  
"no, Ginny, it's me"said a familar female voice. Hermoine Granger was one of Ginny's older brother Ron's best friends. She wasn't perfect, she never had straight blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, No, she has bushy, wavy brown hair and big, round, brown eyes.  
  
"Hermoine, come in"Ginny said jumping out of bed.  
  
"O.K. I'm not going to lie. Ron sent me up here becuase he heard you and Terry last night"Hermoine said opening up the door. At that Ginny sarted to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny"Hermoine asked  
  
"Ron"was all Ginny could get out  
  
"well, besides that your Mum said Fred and George are coming over for dinner tonight.  
  
With that Hermoine turned and walked out of Ginny's room.  
  
~  
  
That Night  
  
Ginny slowly walked down the stairs from her room. She was excited to be seeing Fred and George but she was still upset with Ron. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she couldn't see anyone, then she heard two loud popping sounds. She whipped around to see her two older twin brother Fred and George.  
  
"you two scared the living day lights out of me"Ginny said trying her hardest not to laugh  
  
"that was the point"Fred grinned before pulling Ginny into a big hug. George followed.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyways"Ginny asked as her and her brothers walked into the kitchen  
  
"what, aren't we allowed to come over to are old house"George asked  
  
"tell me"Ginny whinned  
  
"tell you what"Ron asked  
  
"what Fred and George are doing here"Ginny said  
  
"yea, what are you two doing here"Mrs. Weasley asked  
  
"we came to vist are mum"Fred grinned. Mrs. Weasley scowled  
  
"fine"George started sitting down at the table  
  
"since we never really finished are last year. Dumbledor decided to let us come back and finish it"Fred finished  
  
"oh, that's so great"Mrs. Weasley said hugging her twin sons  
  
There then was a knock at the door. Fred got up to get it. "and we wanted you guys to meet our girlfriends"George said as Fred reapeared with two girls behind him.  
  
The first one was holding Fred's hand. Ginny ausumed she was his girlfriend.  
  
She had very bright, bright, hot pink hair. Her skin was very pale. Her face was alittle oval-ish. She had hazel eyes that was outlined with brown. She had severl piercings on her face, two on her right eyebrow, one on her left, both sides of her lip, and her nose was peirced. Also Ginny noticed she had two tear drops tattooed at the corner of her right eye. She wore a very short yellow plaid skirt, and long fish nets going up her long legs. Her shirt was also short that showed her peirced belly button. The shirt was black and had the writing:I'm Fatally Your's, very messing writtin on it. On her arms was many spiked braclets. Also around her neck was a spiked leather dog collar.  
  
The second girl had long, bright purple hair that was spiked upwards. Her face was a bit more rounder then the first's. And instead of hazel eyes she had ocean blue. The second girl's skin was just as plae as the first's. Also like the first, she had the excat same pericings. Instead of tear drop tattoo at the corner of her right eye, she had a small rose. Her skirt was also short, but was orange plaid instead of yellow. And on her long legs was long fish nets. Her shirt was longer then the other girl's, and she wore the same looking braclets as the first's. Her shirt was also black but had the writing: 'Grunge is Dead' on it. And she also wore a spiked dog collar, but her's was plastic and orange.  
  
"This is Eve"Fred said pointing to the pink haired girl"and this one is Starla"he pointed to the purple haired one  
  
Everyone in the kitchen store at the two girls. Then the two girls looked at each other then stared giggling. Ginny looked around at her family and curssed under her breathe. She got out of her chair and walked over to the girls.  
  
"hello, I'm Ginny"she said reaching her hand out to the one named Eve. Eve instanly took Ginny's hand and shook it. When she let go Ginny noticed she had a small tattoo of a bleeding black heart on her thumb. Then Starla took Ginny's hand and shook it also.  
  
After Ginny got up Hermoine did, soon every one had interdouced themsleves. Even Fred and George had to interdouce thems 


End file.
